TwentyEight Days
by Suicidal Skies
Summary: It's been quite awhile since they've seen each other. It's become a neccesity. S/J


**XxX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I'm not even sure they're in character. My first attempt at Seto/Joey. Lemme know how you liked or didn't like it. **

**XxX**

Four weeks, twenty-eight days, or an infinite amount of hours, minutes and seconds, he's been lonely. And it's been too long, oh so long since he's seen, felt or touched the iconic bastard. Bold, golden hands skim through brown hair, down pale shoulders and across a slightly defined abdomen. These damn hands, bolder and experienced, skim around the waist band of expensive pants. He tugs, and breathes hot breaths all the way down.

His victim is not comatose. He's squirming and trying to resist moaning, groaning and submitting. Sapphire eyes widen then narrow at the insinuation. He exhales, shaky and heated. He buckles upward, discreet but demanding. His whole body is singing, strumming and pulsating to the beat that his on-again off-again lover is setting. His muscles ripple and his pupils dilate. He grunts and thrusts, sending his message with out the redundancy of words, which would in effect, kill this rare moment.

Joey smirks and obliges, quickly removing all clothes present. He once again traces the body, fondling nipples and sketching designs on smooth, smooth stomach. He moves his mouth, finally and it follows leaving wet trails upon dampened skin, cooling it and yet heating it at the same time. Joey chuckles and nips softly at the inner thigh before he nuzzles there. He can smell it; the arousal and pent-up frustration of four weeks, twenty-eight days, or an infinite amount of hours, minutes and seconds.

He licks his way from the inner thighs to the base of Seto's cock, and he pauses, watching it twitch and grow under his intense stare. He blows on it softly, quick constant puffs and he smirks at the whimper it produces. He pauses, thinking the best way to tackle this mountain…tick…tick…tick and twelve complete breathes later, Joey engulfs him whole. Why tease and delay the inevitable?

Seto can feel his whole body tense and draw up. He can feel his thighs tighten, his pulse quicken and his intensity deepen. He arches his back and lets a deep moan escape from his lips. It's hot, scorching…more…deeper…harder…something! He keens and he pants, the intensity overwhelming, and Joey hasn't even moved yet! Seto gasps when he felt movement, slow and steady.

In..oh gods, in-in..out. Breathe. Sigh. Repeat.

Joey expedites the process, he wants to taste what he deserves, hot sticky and uniquely and undoubtedly his. Joey moans because his own arousal is screaming for attention, but he can't! He can't he can't he can't! Seto must come first…oh, but how he wants…. He reaches his free hand down to himself and he swirls a teasing finger around his own slit..he moans with a mouth full of Seto. And that, is all it takes for Joey to get his just desserts. Spit for like, swallow for love…Joey swallows every last drop, and licks away keenly at Seto's limp manhood. He grins, and flushes because doing this, feeling this, makes him feel dirty..impure…but..sated as all get out, and that is what matters.

Seto watches, watches his essence swallowed, and fuck, if that isn't hot. He comes back to earth and he sits up, moving leisurely and guides Joey to the king-sized bed. He sits him down and is instantly on him, kissing, biting, groping and most importantly rocking exquisitely slow, teasing, challenging. He kisses Joey, the first time tonight and also the first time in four weeks, twenty-eight days, or an infinite amount of hours, minutes and seconds, and Seto feels complete, but he will not admit this. Not now, and not…ever. Tongues duel passionately, teeth clack (only once…they're frenzied.), and bodies mend and melt.

Joey moans and murmurs, forgetting himself. The pleasure is too great, too high and too mind consuming for him to focus or remember anything else. He can feel Seto on him, in him, around him, every where. He can taste remnants of Seto and yet he can taste the real Seto at the same time. He can see Seto, passion-flushed and disheveled. He can smell Seto, musky and distinctly sexy. He can hear Seto, gasping, panting, biting, and moaning. His five senses are overwhelmed with Seto and he loves it! Can't get enough of it, and yet…it's not enough, this isn't enough to quell a desire that has been burning for four weeks, twenty-eight days, or an infinite amount of hours, minutes and seconds.

Seto is impatient; he's fully erect now and wants to be fulfilled in the worst, dirtiest and most satisfying way. He reaches behind Joey, grabbing onto a lotion bottle and bringing it before him. He takes his own hand and coats it, and sets out to prepare for the ultimate, ultimate pleasure. He probes himself, slow and steady- a process that takes a good while to get done. He feels ready and Joey is watching him with the most intent interest. He spreads himself, tosses the bottle and slides right onto his lover.

And BAM, Joey sees stars as the pleasure shoots straight up to his spine before rocketing down to his groin. He pants, body heaving with such an immediate overload. Seto moves, rocking back and forth, up, easy easy and then down, slow so slow. In..oh gods, in-in..out. Breathe. Sigh. Repeat. Joey moans, it's torturous and he wants it much faster. So, he picks up Seto, changes positions and starts to fuck him slow, deep and under. Joey moves quicker, angling his thrusts until he finds it. Probe, thrust, shift, change, thrust…jackpot. Seto gasps, face flushing a deep, rich scarlet that would make pharaohs envious.

On and on, this incessant fucking goes on. Seto peaks first, spraying his seed upon the two of them and Joey follows second, filling Seto with his seed. The grunts and groans created a cataclysmic symphony that rocked them both, and they are now sated, filling an itch that has been nagging them for four weeks, twenty-eight days, or an infinite amount of hours, minutes and seconds.


End file.
